


mercy

by Kami_Nader



Series: My Own Universe - songfic drubbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: События происходят сразу после окончания четвертого сезона.Навеяло последней серией и этой песней:Shawn Mendes – Mercy
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: My Own Universe - songfic drubbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830052





	mercy

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят сразу после окончания четвертого сезона.
> 
> Навеяло последней серией и этой песней:  
> Shawn Mendes – Mercy

Лэнсу, в общем-то, некогда задумываться над всякими сложными штуками, потому что они и спать-то иногда не успевают. Да, борьба за вселенский мир стала не настолько напряженной и ежесекундной, ведь теперь у них столько союзников. И тем не менее ответственности и дел у команды Вольтрона меньше не становится. И Лэнсу совершенно некогда переживать об отдельных личностях. На их плечах забота о тысячах угнетенных и порабощенных. Всех спасти, накормить, вылечить, и вселить надежду в их сердца. Чертову надежду, которая иногда покидает самого Макклейна. С тех самых пор, как он увидел придурка Когане в форме Клинка Марморы.

Лэнс каждый день убеждает себя в том, что его голова слишком забита всяческими заботами. Но когда он возвращается в свою пустую комнату и сверлит взглядом идеально чистый белый, почти отражающий потолок своих покоев, в голове набатом только одно слово.

\- Кит.

Лэнс слегка поворачивает голову набок и смотрит через стекло окна в своей комнате. Чернота космоса с изредка мерцающими звёздами пожирает надежду, и та уступает место отчаянию. Когда Кит был рядом бесконечное пространство не пугало бывшего синего паладина. Теперь же Лэнсу страшно, пожалуй, даже слишком часто. Словно эта чернота забрала Когане навсегда, поглотила его и больше никогда не вернёт.

Макклейн швыряет подушку в сторону окна, но та врезается в стол.

\- Ты совсем не щадишь меня, придурок.

Лэнс знает, что с Китом всё в порядке. Он созванивался с ребятами, после завершения миссии. Рассказал об уничтожении крейсера галры, и о том, что Лотор предлагает переговоры. Ни слова больше. Однако после Мэтт рассказал Пидж, о самоубийственном трюке Когане, и та, естественно, побежала с этим к Макклейну. Она единственная в команде, кто видела и понимала всё то, что творилось у Кита с Лэнсом.

\- Этот придурок мог погибнуть, - произносит парень в пустоту. Чернота за бортом алтеанского корабля кажется совсем осязаемой, и Макклейн закрывает жалюзи с помощью панели управления. Автоматически зажигаются ночные лампы. Их мягкий, едва сияющий свет успокаивает Лэнса. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы вспомнить как выглядело лицо Кита в этом свете. Как сияли его глаза, и как его дурацкая прическа рассыпалась локонами по подушке Лэнса. Макклейн вспоминает, как звучал шепот некогда красного паладина в этой комнате. И черт возьми, Лэнс почти верит, что стоит лишь протянуть руку, открыть глаза, и вот он, безрассудный и глупый Когане. Там, где и должен быть. Рядом с Лэнсом.

Макклейн открывает глаза. В полумраке лишь он один. Потому что место Когане больше не здесь. Оно там, в гуще сражений, с Клинком Мармора, с кем угодно, но не здесь и не с ним. Возможно Кит никогда и не считал, что его место здесь. Лэнс закрывает лицо руками. Он столько раз просыпался с мыслью послать всё к черту и махнуть вслед за Когане. Только вот не может он так. Ответственность, что лежит на его плечах слишком огромна. Макклейн нужен здесь, нужен Вольтрону.

Новый красный паладин сам не замечает, как запускает устройство связи, чтобы отправить сообщение по приватному каналу. Сначала Лэнс молчит, словно вообще забыл, что записывает сообщение.

\- Ты придурок, Кит, - начинает Макклейн, глядя куда-то в пол, а не на мигающую точку, говорящую о записи видео, - Ты слишком жестокий придурок, Когане, но я никогда не думал, что ты будешь ко мне настолько беспощаден. Чем ты думал, когда снова лез на рожон? Или, дай угадаю, ты снова не думал? Я, черт возьми, всегда был готов пожертвовать собой ради тебя, биться до последнего вздоха, а ты вот так просто чуть не похерил всё, серьёзно?

Лэнс вздыхает и молчит какое-то время. Он запускает пальцы в волосы и сжимает их у корней почти до боли. В полутьме комнаты, освещенный лишь монитором, с пустым взглядом наверное он похож на сумасшедшего. Но это последнее, что его волнует.

\- Прошу, - голос Макклейна надломленный и хриплый вновь заполняет комнату, - впредь, не будь таким безрассудным. Пощади меня.

Запись успешно отправляется адресату, а Лэнс еще долгое время смотрит в потолок, раз за разом проигрывая в своей голове самые счастливые воспоминания. До сегодняшнего дня он не так сильно боялся, что только они и могут у него остаться.

Где-то на другом конце галактики, голос Макклейна звучит из динамиков, тонкие пальцы пытаются прикоснуться к его изображению, и голограмма рябит от этих касаний.

\- Придурок Лэнс, - Когане улыбается и прячет лицо в согнутых коленях. - Прости.


End file.
